Death in the Dark Forest
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Mirta Chronicles Book I  Flora confesses to the murder of a fellow Alfea student! It's up to the rest of the Winx Club to discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Death in the Dark Forest: A Winx Club Mystery

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

This came to me while working on "Convergence", and would not let me alone until I got in on virtual paper. It does fit in with the events of my other stories, taking place during Season 2, after Lord Darkar had freed the Trix from Light Rock and Brandon had been rescued from Princess Amentia.

Chapter One

Flora sat up slowly, putting her hand against her head. It throbbed horribly, and the sun's light didn't help. She shook her head and quickly discovered that was a bad idea. With her eyes closed she took stock of herself. Other than her head splitting open she felt fine.

Then she expanded her senses to her surroundings without opening her eyes. She was still outside near the shore of Lake Roccoluce. From the direction of the sun's heat she could tell a couple of hours had passed. There was nobody near her, but the picnic basket was.

She groped inside it without looking and found a glass vial. She pulled it out and took a clear potion she had made for general physical distress. She had brought it in case her companion had a bad reaction to the food. Mirta wasn't from Linphea, and Flora didn't know what she could or couldn't eat. No sense in taking a chance, and now she was glad to have thought of it.

What had happened? She and Mirta had come down to the lake to talk and eat lunch. The Witch-turned-Fairy was still new to Alfea, and Flora felt responsible for helping her become comfortable with her new surroundings. Mirta had been telling her about the way other Fairies (with a few exceptions) had treated her: with suspicion and hostility. They had eaten lunch and cleaned up, getting ready to go back to the school when suddenly she had blacked out.

Wait a second. The Voice of Nature told her nobody was nearby, and that shouldn't be right. Where was Mirta? Her head was hurting so badly maybe she missed sensing her.

"Mirta? Are you there?" she said softly. Talking loudly made her head hurt worse.

There was no reply. She heard the water lapping against the shore, birds singing, and the light breeze making the tree branches rustle.

Suddenly her headache dropped in intensity, and as she sat and waited it receded to the back of her head and disappeared. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, putting up a hand to block the sun.

"Mirta?" she called, standing up. She looked around, but there was no sign of her friend.

"Maybe she went back to Alfea for help when I collapsed," she thought. She picked up the basket and oriented herself. With a final glance at the calm waters of the lake she headed back into the Dark Forest toward Alfea.

She walked along for several minutes, the phantom pain left from the headache dulling her senses. She wanted nothing more than to get back to the room she shared with Bloom and sleep until tomorrow.

Suddenly she became aware of Nature's distress. Something was very wrong nearby, and apparently was just ahead. She went around a grove of tall bushes and into a clearing. The sight she beheld shocked her to her core. Then she let out a VERY loud scream.

wcwcwc

"She went this way?" asked Bloom, pointing down a path through the Forest.

"Affirmative," said Tecna, "I observed Mirta and Flora on that path two point two six hours ago."

Bloom rolled her eyes, but didn't let the Technology Fairy see it. They stood at the edge of the trees near Alfea's front gate.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tecna.

"They were going to eat lunch by the lake, and should have been back by now," answered Bloom.

A scream from the forest interrupted any reply Tecna was about to make. The girls looked at each other for a second, then without hesitation took off down the path.

The first thing they saw was Flora. She was standing and staring at something, mouth open, eyes wide, and tears pouring down her cheeks. She had dropped the basket, and it had overturned, the dishes and cloth spilling out.

"FLORA! What's wrong?" asked Bloom, coming to her side.

Tecna stopped beside her. Bloom had already asked the pertinent question, and there was no point in repeating it, so she said nothing. She did a visual scan of the Flower Fairy, and nothing appeared to be physically wrong.

Flora grabbed Bloom's hand and pointed behind them with her free one, not taking her eyes away from what she was looking at. The other two Fairies turned and looked. Bloom immediately threw up, and Tecna clamped down hard on her emotions.

There was Mirta, dead. She was surrounded by bamboo, and several of them had pierced her, one through the stomach, and another through the heart. The blood had dried on her clothes and the ground and bamboo, and an expression of pain and horror was on her face.

As Bloom leaned against a tree and emptied her stomach, Tecna stared at the body. This was no time to be slowed down by feelings. She could deal with them later. She reached for the green tab on her blouse and tapped it. One function it had was a pager. Another was a multispectral/multispacial data recorder.

Then she grabbed her cell and hit a speed dial button. "Ms. Faragonda? This is Tecna. We need you and Ms. Griselda to come where we are immediately. We are in the forest between the school and the lake. I am sending up a magic flare. Please hurry." She closed the phone and held up a hand. A green burst of energy left it and exploded above the trees.

About five seconds later Headmistress Faragonda and Head of Discipline Griselda appeared in a flash of light. Spotting their students they immediately went to them.

"What's wrong, you three?" asked Griselda.

Bloom pointed wordlessly at the grisly sight. She was trying hard not to throw up again.

The two teachers, who had seen much worse in their long lives, were still horrified. The sight was completely unexpected and they both felt cold chills.

"What happened?" asked Faragonda.

"I don't know," said Flora. Her tears were harder than ever. In a halting voice she told them what had happened both before and after she woke up, and Bloom and Tecna added what they knew.

As the teachers walked around the scene, Flora suddenly lost strength in her legs and sat down heavily. Bloom and Tecna squatted down by her, and did their best to comfort her.

"Why, why?" said Flora, "She was harmless. She was my friend. She deserved a long life, not this horrible fate."

"We're going to find out, Flora, I guarantee it," said Bloom.

"I concur," said Tecna. "I will put all my resources to work and make it top priority."

"Do you feel that?" asked Griselda, glancing at Faragonda.

"Yes, I do. Magic caused these bamboo stalks to grow," she said, holding a palm toward the scene, "And they grew so fast Mirta couldn't get out of the way."

Flora gasped and looked up. "I-- I think I did this."

Four utterly shocked Fairies stared at her.

"I'm starting to remember..." said Flora, wiping her hand across her eyes. "We went down to the lake and ate, then cleaned up." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "I remember now Mirta said something that made me mad."

"What was it?" asked Tecna.

Flora shook her head. "I don't know. I just remember it made me furious. I've never been so angry in my entire life. Mirta became... became afraid of me, and got up and ran into the Forest, and I followed." She looked up.

"Go on, dear," said Faragonda.

"I trapped her with bushes, and noticed the bamboo stalks under her feet. I-- I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was to hurt her for what she had said. I made them grow. I-- I killed her..." She bowed down and put her hands on her face. "Then I went back to the lake and sat down by the basket. Then I woke up with the headache."

The elders looked at each other, and Faragonda made a slight nod at Griselda.

"We have to call the police in Magix," she told them. "Flora, you'll probably be arrested."

"I understand," was the reply, in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Flora, but I need to take your magic. Stand away from her, girls," said Faragonda.

Seeing Bloom's expression, Tecna quickly said, "Don't argue, Bloom. This is the most logical course of action until we learn what happened."

Reluctantly Bloom nodded.

They stood up and moved away a very short distance. Faragonda gestured, and a ball of yellow-green magic was pulled out of Flora. It went to Faragonda, who caught it, and it disappeared in her hand. The magenta and red-headed Fairies went right back to their friend, helping her stand up.

"Get away from me," said Flora, pulling her arms to herself, "I'm a murderer, and I don't want you to be contaminated by my presence."

"Flora..." said Bloom.

"Ms. Griselda, you need to confine me, before I hurt... kill someone else," said Flora, ignoring Bloom's protest. The tears continued to pour down her face.

Griselda nodded. "I'll send you to the Detention Room. Without your powers you won't be able to leave."

"Please," said Flora, hugging herself.

Griselda gestured, and the Flower Fairy disappeared from the grove, leaving the remaining four in shock and pain.

What would happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alfea's Detention Room was in a place unknown to any student. It had seats and a blackboard, and a small water closet as a separate room. There were no windows. Very few Fairies had ever been sent here, and it was known mostly by rumor. It could only be gotten to by a Transportus spell, and you had to know exactly where it was. That meant no student would risk a Transportus spell back out. There were safeguards in place that would return a student who did try it, but that was a secret as well.

Faragonda appeared in the front of the room, by the blackboard. There was Flora, sitting at a table asleep. She then remembered Flora had talked about having a horrible headache when she woke up by the lake. She would take advantage of this opportunity to check the facts before the memories were distorted by the passage of time.

She quietly made her way over to the sleeping girl, and stood for a few seconds looking down at her. Her tanned face was troubled, but she was deeply asleep, resting her head on her arms.

Muttering softly, the teacher made a "rising" gesture, and what looked like smoke appeared over Flora's head. A picture formed in it, the events of the day as seen through Flora's eyes.

She watched as Flora and Mirta walked to the shore and ate lunch. It was peaceful for a time, then suddenly Flora's viewpoint jerked in Mirta's direction. She saw Mirta take on a fearful expression, then get up and run into the forest with Flora behind her.

Faragonda made herself watch as the bamboo grew and impaled the girl, then Flora touched the body, getting blood on her hands as she made sure Mirta was dead. Then she turned away and went to the lake where she washed her hands.

There was a moan, and a glance told Faragonda the memory was hurting Flora, and making her dreams turn horrible. With a sigh she ended the spell.

"Flora, dear, wake up," said Faragonda, shaking her gently.

With a start, Flora raised her head. "OH!" She turned and looked at the teacher. "I fell asleep."

"Yes, you did. Are you feeling better?" the gray-haired woman asked.

"I don't know," was the reply, "I'm in a lot of... pain, but it's not my body that hurts."

"I understand. We need to go. The police are here to take you to a secure place," said Faragonda.

"Okay," said the Flower Fairy, and stood up. "I will willingly pay for my crime."

"Your powers were taken, but I still have to bind you," said Faragonda, taking the girl's hands and locking them behind her back with iron handcuffs. Flora didn't resist.

"Why isn't Griselda dealing with me?" asked Flora, wincing at the cold metal's touch.

"Because I wanted to," was the answer, "I also cast a memory spell on you, to see what happened."

At Flora's look, her shoulders slumped. "What I saw confirmed what you said. You did kill Mirta. But why? What made you lose control like that?"

Flora shook her head and looked down, but made no answer. As Faragonda led her to the front of the room, she said, "I don't want to see my friends." Looking at the teacher from over her shoulder, "It would hurt them to see me like this. And they shouldn't be around me anyway."

"No, dear, you're wrong. You need your friends now more than ever," said Faragonda, "I talked with them, and they are not going to give up on you, or finding out what really happened."

"What really happened is I killed out of anger and a desire for revenge," said Flora, "That's something Nature doesn't do. Tell them to forget me. And keep my powers, I don't deserve them any more."

"Be ready," warned the older woman, not daring to give an answer. The truth was that a Fairy's powers were part of them, and could never really be taken away. The spell she used had actually suppressed the knowledge of how to activate them, and eventually it would wear off.

They disappeared from the hidden room, and appeared in Faragonda's office. The police were there and took the girl into custody. Flora cooperated fully, but gave only monosyllabic answers to questions.

As the door closed behind the officials, Griselda looked at Faragonda.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, pouring her boss a cup of tea.

"I don't know, Griselda," was the answer, "I did the memory spell, and I saw her kill Mirta. But something about it just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" asked Griselda, adjusting her glasses.

"Flora is far too gentle and sweet to have just lost control like that." She took a swallow of tea. "I couldn't hear the conversation, but Mirta could not have said anything in just a few sentences that would have affected Flora that much that quickly."

"Well, if her friends are going to do their own investigating, they need to be told that," was the reply.

"You're right, of course. I'll tell them later on, when things have calmed down," said Faragonda. "In the meantime, I've got to find the courage to notify Flora and Mirta's parents."

Griselda shook her head. She didn't envy the Headmistress THAT task.

wcwcwc

In their room in Shadowhaunt, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy stood watching the drama unfold in the Dark Forest. Before them stood a viewing portal showing the police as they gathered statements and took evidence.

All three were grinning at the sight, and finally with a gesture Darcy made the picture disappear.

"It worked even better than I hoped," said Icy.

"Yeah," agreed Darcy, "Framing Flora for a murder that didn't happen will surely break up their cozy circle."

"I still don't get that," said Stormy, looking at her Coven Sisters, "Why DIDN'T we kill that traitor?"

"Because I'm not going to risk an actual murder," said Icy. "The penalty for that is much worse than a stint at Light Rock Monastery."

"Don't see how anything could be worse," muttered Darcy.

"But there were Specialists, Fairies, Witches and civilians killed when we sent the Army of Darkness out," protested the youngest Trix.

"That's different," explained Icy, "That was war. This was the three of us against a lone person."

"Personally I liked what we did to Mirta," said Darcy with a smirk.

"Yeah, fusing her with a tree was a good idea," said Stormy, "That way we don't have to take care of her, and she'll be perfectly safe, aware and suffering, for many years to come."

"I always have good ideas!" asserted Icy.

"Why didn't you turn her back into a pumpkin?" asked Stormy.

"Been there, done that," answered her sister, "And don't you think that would be a pretty big clue to who did it?"

"The best part is," said Darcy, chuckling, "They won't be able to find her without Flora's powers!"

And the three evil Witches cracked up, very pleased with themselves.

Finally getting her mirth under control, Stormy said, "Transforming that zogga fish into a Mirta look-alike was a real pain, but worth it. I didn't know they got that big!"

Darcy shook her head. "Me either. Just lucky we spotted it coming to the surface for whatever that was it was feeding on."

"We were also lucky to have found Flora," said Stormy, "She's the nicest and sweetest Fairy I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Makes me sick."

"What about your memory-altering potion, Darcy?" said Icy, "That is going to be permanent, right?"

"Oh, yeah," said the Dark Enchantress, "I gave her a good dose, and planted what we wanted her to remember without any problem. She'll be haunted by it for the rest of her life."

"However long that is when the courts get through with her," added Stormy, and they laughed again.

"Should we report it to Lord Darkar?" asked Darcy.

"Nah, I'm not ready to fully trust him. Not until we know exactly what he's after," said Icy.

"Did you at least find out why he got US out?" asked Stormy.

"Actually, I did," replied Icy, "I consulted with our Ancestresses, and found out he was the one who ordered them to destroy Domino."

"So whatever his goal is, he's sticking with what works," said Darcy, thoughtfully.

Icy looked at her sisters. "And we won't disappoint."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That evening, the four remaining members of the Winx Club and Layla, who still wasn't sure she was part of it, sat in Bloom and Flora's room, clustered close together on Bloom's bed. They had been crying for hours, missing Flora, worrying about her, and wondering what had happened to her, and what would happen.

Except Tecna, of course. She sat with them, held hands and gave hugs when needed, and pulled them over to cry on her shoulder, but her eyes remained dry.

"Tecna, doesn't this bother you?" asked Layla, "I don't know any of you very well yet, but it's affected me strongly. Flora's really sweet, and I like her a lot."

The Fairy of Technology nodded in response. "Yes, I'm affected too. But my friends need me to be calm and rational right now, rather than an emotional wreck."

"Oh, thanks a lot," said Stella, sarcastically, "Nice to know what you really think about us."

"Leave her alone, Stella," said Musa, "She'll let it out when she's ready."

At Tecna's startled look, Musa smirked and wiped her face with a tissue. "Oh, come on. Sound is my thing. You don't really think I didn't hear you during the night between attacks from the Army of Darkness, do you?"

Tecna turned red. "I thought I was being quiet. I suppose I'll have to cast a privacy spell next time."

"No, you shouldn't," said Bloom, forcefully, "We're your friends, and we'll never think less of you just because you show your human side."

"And it isn't right for you to be alone when you do," added Musa, "Come to any of us when you need comforting."

Tecna looked at the Musical Fairy. "If you heard me, why didn't you offer comfort then?"

"I mind my own business," was the reply, "And it wasn't up to me."

'That was logical,' Tecna thought, but aloud she said "Thank you." She looked around at the others. "If you are all finished with your initial round of emotional displays, we need to discuss our further course of action."

Stella grimaced and got ready to make a retort when Layla gripped her on the upper arm and squeezed gently. Stella took the hint and subsided.

"Since you're the most clear-headed of any of us right now, what do you think we should do?" asked Bloom.

"First, we need to review the data, make sure it's all in order, and see if there is anything missing or a reason to doubt it," said the teal-eyed girl. She pulled out her laptop and opened it. Tapping keys a screen appeared above the device. On it was a timeline of events as best as could be pieced together.

They all studied it, seeing minute by minute everything that had happened since Tecna noticed Flora and Mirta going into the woods. After a line break was a list of later events; from Bloom and Tecna hearing Flora scream until the police left with the Flower Fairy in custody.

"Wait a second," said Layla, "That's an awfully detailed report from someone who wasn't there."

"There's a logical explanation for that," said Tecna, "You might recall I was the last to arrive here. I was delayed by Ms. Faragonda, who gave me a copy of the data from a memory spell she cast on Flora."

"Well why didn't you say something then?" asked Stella with a huff.

"It was logical to wait until emotions subsided to mention it. I guarantee no data was lost," she answered. "I also used the time during your emotional outburst to analyze it. I used the position of the sun and shadows in the images to determine the time of each event."

"You mean... while sitting here with us, you were... analyzing DATA?" Stella was incredulous.

Tecna nodded. "My multitasking ability is quite efficient."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!??" shouted Stella, "We're sitting here pouring our hearts out, worrying about Flora, thinking of nothing else, and you're sitting there... ANALYZING DATA!"

Tecna blinked. "I don't understand. It was an efficient use of the time consumed by all of your emotional behavior, and time is of the essence."

Stella opened her mouth to respond, only to have Layla put her hand over it. "What do you mean?"

"The police think this is an open-and-shut case, and are not going out of their way to investigate," said Tecna.

"How do you know that?" asked Musa.

"I recorded everything at the site of the murder, including every action and word the police made," was the reply. "I've got it all in the record."

"So it's left to us to dig deep," said Bloom.

"That is so, assuming there is any additional information to be had," agreed Tecna. "Do any of you wish to see the events from the memory spell?"

Bloom turned slightly green. "No, I don't, but I think we need to. Show us, please."

They held hands tightly as events from Flora's memory unfolded on the screen. When Mirta was pierced by the bamboo Stella turned away and closed her eyes. Bloom's stomach was still empty, so she didn't feel the need to throw up again. Fresh tears appeared among them all, even Tecna.

Annoyed that her control had slipped, the Technology Fairy dried her face and clamped down on her emotions even harder. She realized Musa was right. She would have to let it out, and soon.

"What other versions of... of what happened do we have?" asked Layla.

Musa looked at her. "Huh?"

"Eyewitness reports, security cameras, satellite images, what?" she explained.

"I have what Flora said after she remembered the deed," answered Tecna.

At Layla's nod, she tapped a button and they heard Flora speaking to the teachers and her friends. When it finished, the Princess of Andros frowned, her brow wrinkled in thought.

"Now we've heard it from Flora herself," said Stella. "I still can't believe it. Not Flora. It's impossible."

"The evidence is clear," responded Tecna.

"STOP BEING SO... SO... LOGICAL!!" shouted Stella. she crossed her arms and turned her back on her friend.

"My programming dictates I act this way," said Tecna. She bowed her head. "I am sorry if I upset you. I'm doing my best."

Layla came around and put her hands on Tecna's shoulders. "She knows. Don't worry about what she said." She massaged the tight muscles and gradually felt them relax.

"What will happen to her?" asked Bloom, "Will they execute her?"

"Doubtful," said Tecna, shaking her head, "While this was a violent crime, it was also a crime of passion, and Flora is truly remorseful. I would say the odds favor her spending a long period of time in the Magix Prison."

"I can't imagine that either..." said Stella, "Flora in prison, without any flowers around her. She won't live long if that happens."

"I'm sure the court will take that into account," said Tecna.

Stella looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tec. You are showing you care in your own way. It's just not the way I show it."

"Flora is my friend too," said Tecna. "Is there any other data anyone wants to review?"

"It's getting late. I think we should sleep on it," said Layla.

"Yes, you should," said a new voice.

They looked to find Ms. Griselda standing in the door.

"Sorry for coming in at a bad moment, but I did knock first," said the severe teacher. "Ms. Faragonda wants all of you to get a good night's sleep, and wait until tomorrow to continue the investigation."

"We will," said Bloom, "I can't speak for anybody else, but I'm exhausted."

There was general agreement at that, and they went to bed.

All of them thought they would have trouble sleeping, but tiredness played its part and, one after another, they all dropped off into deep slumber.

Tecna lay in bed, listening to Musa's soft, even breathing telling her the other Fairy was asleep. She did a truncated self-diagnostic and decided she could hold off dealing with her emotions for a while yet. With that course set she did a meditation routine that helped her "switch off" for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was hardly dawn when Layla, still in her night clothes and barefoot, burst into the suite. She ran over and pounded on the door where Musa and Tecna shared a room.

"Tecna, Tecna, quick! I think I have something!" she shouted.

Normally everyone would be annoyed and moving slowly at such an interruption, but not now. Anything could be important. At the hopeful words everybody sprang out of bed and converged at the door just as it opened.

"What is it?" asked the Fairy of Technology. Musa was right behind her.

"There was an inconsistency between what Flora SAID, and what the vision SHOWED! Get your notebook!" said Layla, almost too excited to speak.

Tecna came out with the computer and they all gathered around the sofa and chairs.

"Show the memory first," directed Layla.

It was hard to bear, but they all watched, committing details to memory so they could discuss it.

"Now play what Flora said," said the Fairy of Fluids.

Now they listened carefully to Flora's words. When it finished, they all looked expectantly at Layla.

"I was right!" she declared, "Did you notice it? The inconsistency?"

"Yes!" said Tecna, suddenly. Her expression darkened. "I have all the data. Why didn't I see that?"

"Too upset to notice?" said Stella.

"I hardly think that theory is correct," answered Tecna. "My emotions are under strict control."

"The memory showed her examining the body and getting blood on her hands, then going to the lake and washing, but she didn't say anything about it!" explained Layla, getting back to the subject.

"So?" asked Musa. "Maybe she just forgot."

"No, listen to what she said," said Tecna.

With a few keystrokes Flora's words were repeated: "Then I went back to the lake and sat down by the basket. Then I woke up with the headache."

"That was a complete statement. No hint at all of anything else happening," said Tecna. "And only one set of events can be correct."

Bloom nodded. "You were right, Layla. Let's see if there are any other inconsistencies."

"I'll pool the datasets. Anything else will show up then," said Tecna, typing away.

"I don't know..." said Musa, "That's awfully thin..."

"Yeah, but right now we don't have anything else to go on," said Bloom.

While Tecna worked, everyone else cleaned up and got ready for a long day ahead. Then she took her turn while the small computer did its task.

It continued to work while they ate breakfast and gave the teachers an update. Both Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda encouraged them to keep at it. Other students asked what was going on, if the rumors were true, but everyone was tight lipped and gave them nothing.

Back in their suite, Tecna found the computer had finished. She reviewed the results and reported that nothing new had come out. Trusting her, they all accepted the report.

"So it all comes down to whether or not Flora got blood on her hands and then washed it off," said Layla.

"Yes," agreed Tecna.

"Then let's go check out the scene," said Bloom.

"A logical next step," said Tecna, approvingly.

wcwcwc

At the clearing the police had put up a magical barrier, but it was the equivalent of the yellow tape used on Earth. It was only to keep animals out and notify any person something had happened here. They went through it with little trouble. Tecna took readings while everyone else used their own specialties to examine the scene.

Bloom didn't see how her Dragonfire could help, so she contented herself with visual observing. She still wasn't all that familiar with what was in the forest, but didn't see anything she thought was out of place.

"There is a magic trace here," said Stella, "But it's faint and I can't say for sure if it's Flora's."

"I'm glad you could sense it," said Musa, "I don't feel anything. No sound-memories either."

"The only blood is right here," said Layla, pointing at where the body had been. The tops of the bamboo had been sawed off to remove the body.

"None in the direction of the lake?" asked Tecna.

"No. Just on the ground and the bamboo," was the reply.

"How can you tell that?" asked Stella.

"Fairy of Fluids, remember?" answered Layla, annoyed, "And blood IS a fluid."

"Blood..." muttered Tecna, and tapped some keys. She studied the results, then she closed the notebook and turned to the other Fairies.

"I need to make a trip to the Infirmary," she told them, "I'll be back shortly. The rest of you continue searching."

"Something wrong?" asked Bloom.

"I'm not sure yet. I need some additional data," she replied. She transformed and flew away toward the school. She didn't want to tell them she had had something as illogical as a hunch, and was acting on it.

wcwcwc

Tecna opened the door of the Alfea Infirmary to find Nurse Ophelia alone.

"OH! Tecna! Have you and your friends found anything yet?" she asked. "I really hate the idea of Flora being a murderer."

"Possibly, but I need some information from your student records," she replied.

"Anything! I want to help all I can!" Was the response.

"Thank you. I need Mirta's blood data," she said, pulling out her notebook.

Ophelia tapped keys on her desktop. "Ready for transfer." Unlike on Earth, the rules in Magix said a nurse could release such data at her discretion.

Tecna nodded and quickly got the wanted information. She stood and watched the computer as it did a comparison with the blood found on the scene. With a beep it indicated a mismatch.

"It isn't Mirta's blood? That's a surprise..." said Tecna.

"I know I sent you the correct information," said Ophelia.

"You did..." said Tecna. "But the differences are so great, I'm not even sure the sample is from a person." She tapped keys. The computer screen flashed as data streamed across it, trying to find a match to the blood sample from the scene. After a minute it stopped with a 'ding'.

"A zogga fish?" said Ophelia, shocked. The nurse had come over and was looking over Tecna's shoulder.

"Yes, the match is perfect," confirmed Tecna. "And if the blood isn't Mirta's, then what really happened? I need to get back there."

"Good luck," said Ophelia as Tecna hurried out the door.

wcwcwc

"A ZOGGA FISH?" the other four said in unison.

"Yes, that's what kind of blood is here," confirmed Tecna. She took a last reading, just to be absolutely sure.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Bloom.

Tecna turned to her friends. "Let's recap. The blood on the bamboo is from a zogga fish. There is no blood away from here, so Flora's spoken memory is the correct version. The inconsistency in Flora's testimony is key. She told us first, then later Faragonda took the visual memory while Flora was asleep and couldn't misremember or lie."

"Flora mentioned several times she woke up with a headache, and that's been bugging me," said Musa. "It sounds like something I've heard of before."

"A memory spell?" asked Bloom. She was grasping at straws, since her experience with magic was less than theirs.

Musa shook her head. "No, memories are altered with potions. It makes physical changes in the brain, and when false or other memories are inserted they settle the neural paths and the subject thinks they are real."

"Which takes some time to happen," added Tecna, "And I've heard the headaches can be terrible."

"That's what I couldn't remember," said Musa, face crumpling in self-disgust, "Memory potions cause headaches. What's wrong with me? I knew that!"

"How do you know about memory potions?" asked Stella.

Musa grinned. "Musicians use them to remember complex pieces so they don't have to rely on sheet music. Too many things can go wrong with a large score on paper, even with magic to keep it steady."

"That explains the headache, her suddenly remembering what happened, and the altered version with more detail from later," said Tecna. "It was inconsistent because the new memory hadn't settled."

"If it's a false memory, would that explain why she couldn't remember what Mirta said to make her mad?" asked Bloom.

"Yep," answered Musa, "That sometimes happens when a long score is memorized; a part is missing. It's a royal pain to correct, too."

"And it's evidence the memories are false," added Tecna.

"Zogga fish do get pretty big," said Layla, changing the subject, "If it was big enough, it would weigh the same as a person. It could fool others if it was physically changed, and the difference would be hard to spot."

"So... some kind of transformation spell was used to make the fish look like Mirta, and it got impaled?" asked Stella.

"I'd bet that's what happened, Stella," said Bloom, "It explains everything else. Good catch!"

Normally at such praise Stella would spend time preening, but not this time. She was too upset even to make jokes. She wanted to help Flora, had set her mind to it, and nothing would distract her.

"What does it all add up to?" asked Bloom.

"To recap events," said Tecna, ticking off points on her fingers, "I can't say what happened to Mirta, but Flora was rendered unconsious, fed a memory potion and new memories. A huge zogga fish was transformed to look like Mirta and impaled on bamboo grown rapidly by a spell. Mirta left or was taken away. Flora wakes up with a headache, finds the body, and thinks she did it."

Tecna looked thoughtful. "We can prove she's innocent if we can find traces of the potion in her system, and the fish's true nature can be exposed."

"But who, and why?" asked Layla.

"I can't imagine Flora having an enemy," said Bloom, "But let's worry about that when we talk to her."

"We just proved Flora is innocent!" said Stella.

"Yes, we did, for all intents and purposes," Tecna replied.

The Winx Club gave themselves a high five, but were very aware of the missing member.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is excellent detective work, all of you," said Ms. Faragonda. The Winx girls were in her office, and had just explained what they had found and the true events.

They grinned at each other at the headmistress's praise.

"But before you start celebrating, there's one problem," interjected Ms. Griselda. When she had everyone's attention she continued, "To absolutely prove her innocence you have to find the evidence you claim, AND find Mirta."

THAT brought them down with a crash.

After a long silence Bloom said, "Let's go to the police and see what they say about it."

She stood up and headed for the door, followed by her friends. Unseen behind them, Griselda and Faragonda exchanged a brief smile.

When the door closed, Faragonda sat back with a sigh.

"They'll be all right, and now I won't have to make calls I really don't want to," she said.

"I'm glad," said Griselda, "I don't believe Mirta's behind this. Do you?"

Faragonda shook her head. "No, she's a sweet girl, and would never deliberately hurt Flora. This kind of deception is Lord Darkar's forte, but somehow I don't think it's his work. It wouldn't help him in acquiring the Codex."

"Some Witch at Cloud Tower, wanting revenge, then? Should we tell Griffin?" said Griselda.

"No... not unless they reveal themselves. Maybe Mirta will know. Excuse me, I need to finish these reports," said the Headmistress.

Quietly, Griselda let herself out.

wcwcwc

The five Fairies caught the bus to Magix, and once there the shuttle to the central police station where Flora was being held. Inside they were directed to the detective in charge of the case. His name was Kinfeld, and he was tall and prematurely bald. He didn't look particularly pleased to see them.

"Mr. Kinfeld, we have evidence that will clear Flora of the murder charge," said Bloom.

"Oh? And what evidence could you kids get that we missed?" he asked. "Besides, she confessed. Several times." Looking at their upset faces, he added, "She really is sorry, and that fact will weigh in her favor when she's sentenced."

"Tecna?" said Bloom, gesturing to the detective's desk.

The Fairy named put her notebook on the desk and tapped keys. When the revised timeline appeared above it, she spoke. "This is a timeline made from Flora's account and the memory spell Ms. Faragonda used. As you can see there is an inconsistancy of events. Layla discovered it, and that was the wedge needed to find the truth."

She typed some more, and the blood sample comparison appeared. "The blood data on the left is from the murder site, and on the right is from Mirta's school records. Notice there is a mismatch. Further investigation discovered the blood was from a zogga fish. We think the body is that fish transformed to look like Mirta."

"Go on," said Kinfeld, intrigued. These girls were apparently on to something.

"An examination at the molecular level will determine the truth of the theory," said Tecna.

"We have the equipment to do that," said the man.

"On another subject, the inconsistancies in Flora's statements, coupled with the headache she mentioned, leads to the conclusion that a memory potion was administered to her, and false memories inserted to convince her she had commited the crime."

"And if that's true, we need to do a test before the potion is absorbed completely," he said. "I'm starting to agree with you. Something is going on here."

He stabbed a button on the intercom. "Ponsik, there is possible new evidence in the Alfea murder case. We need a blood test on Flora to look for a memory potion."

"I'll do it right away," was the answering voice, "Where is she?"

He looked at the girls. "I'm going to bring her to an interrigation room so she can meet with her friends. You can do it there."

"I'll bring the equipment right away, Kinfeld." The com went silent.

"Thank you," said Bloom. All of them were relieved.

He grinned. "I'm not your enemy, and my goal is to find the truth. What you've shown me is compelling enough to warrant more investigation." He stood up. "Go see the secretary, and she'll take you to a room. I'll be there with Flora in a few minutes."

Wcwcwc

When Flora came into the room she looked surprised, then happy, then her face clouded. "What are you doing here? I don't want to see you!" She turned her face away from them. She was still wearing what she had been, and on her wrists were metal shackles with a foot of chain between them.

"Why am I here? Why are they here?" she addressed Kinfeld. "Isn't my confession enough? Just put me where I won't hurt anyone ever again!"

These words caused the girls to tear up. Flora couldn't really feel like that... could she? They could all tell she had been crying.

"Go sit down, Flora, "Said Kinfeld, who was behind her.

Flora obeyed, and the detective took the middle of the chain and locked it in a loop on the table there for that purpose.

"What's that for?" asked Layla, indignantly.

"Until she's cleared, I have to follow procedure," he explained. "Besides being a Fairy, she's confessed to murder. Her movement has to be restricted for safety reasons."

"I'll get used to it," said Flora.

Bloom reached for her, but the Flower Fairy cringed away. "Don't touch me! I might lose control again."

"Flora, we have evidence you didn't kill Mirta," said Tecna.

Surprised, Flora looked at Tecna. "Really?"

"Really. They are going to do a blood test to see if a memory potion has been given to you," said Musa.

Just then a technician, apparently Ponsik, came into the room. He drew some blood, and put it in an analyzer. Always interested in technology she hadn't seen before, Tecna watched it work and asked questions, a few of which Ponsik could not answer.

"I realized I was given false memories a few hours ago," said Flora, quietly. She rested her folded hands on the table. "The health potion I took for the headache prevented them from covering up my real ones."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kinfeld.

"It's subjecive, not proof of my innocence. I don't want to take the chance of hurting anyone again. Better if I'm locked away," she replied.

Bloom hugged her from behind, ignoring Flora's attempts to struggle away. "Flora, we'll never let you take the blame when you didn't do anything."

"Let. Me. Go." said Flora, "You haven't proven anything yet."

Reluctantly Bloom did as she was told. She exchanged a sad look with Stella.

After a few minutes the machine dinged, and the readout lit up. Ponsik studied the results, scrolling through them until he stopped. "There it is!" he pointed at a particular line. "There is a memory potion in her! We were lucky to have found it at all. A few more minutes and it would have become undetectable."

Kinfeld looked at Tecna. "Well, one part of your theory has proven true. But we still have a body in the morgue. Let's go check it out."

"What does that mean?" asked Flora.

"We think it's not Mirta, but a transformed zogga fish," answered Stella.

"You go on, I'll stay here and explain it to Flora, and keep her company," said Bloom.

wcwcwc

In the morgue a skin sample was taken and put in the analyzer. While it worked, the others looked at the body.

"The magic trace has faded beyond detection," said Stella, "There's no way of telling what spell was used, or what kind of magic."

Just then the machine dinged. "This IS a zogga fish," said Ponsik, "If I had been ordered to do an autopsy, that would have come out."

"Why weren't you?" asked Tecna.

"It seemed pretty cut-and-dried to the detectives," he replied, "So they didn't see the need."

"And almost condemned a Fairy to death," said Stella.

"What? No, she would have been sent to prison," said Kinfeld.

"She's the Fairy of Flowers," said Stella, "Without plants around her, she would die in short order."

"She didn't say anything about that," said Kinfeld.

"I would conclude that, in her current emotional state, that's what she wanted," said Tecna.

"I hate to say it, but that sounds like Flora," said Stella, "She would rather die than hurt anyone."

"Huh," said Ponsik, "The clothes aren't cloth, but part of the fish."

"Wow, that would be a very advanced spell!" said Musa. "That kind of detail is high-level stuff!"

"What about it, Mr. Kinfeld?" asked Layla.

"This proves her innocence," he replied, "No body, no murder. Let's go free her."

A few minutes later the entire building was startled by the sound of celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Back at Alfea, the complete Winx Club went to the Headmistress' office and gave her the good news. Griselda was there as well.

"I'm very proud of all of you," said Faragonda with a smile. "You all showed courage, persistence, and clear thinking. Flora, I'm very sorry you had to go through such a trauma, but I'm afraid you will see many worse things in your life if you continue as a Fairy."

The brown-haired Nature Fairy nodded. "It was horrible, thinking I killed my friend Mirta, and that I could lose control and go against Nature like that. I wanted to punish myself far more than anyone else did. In the end, it was an intense experience, and I learned something about myself."

"And you have no idea who might be responsible?" asked Faragonda.

Flora shook her head. "I hope someday they will slip up and be found out before they do it to somebody else."

"You're a strong young woman, Flora," said Faragonda with a smile.

The Fairy of Nature blushed and smiled. "I have strong friends."

Faragonda looked at Griselda, who was standing behind the girls with an almost-unnoticeable smile. "I will now return your powers. Step forward, please?"

"With pleasure," was the response.

Faragonda raised a hand, and a ball of yellow-green magic appeared. It lifted up and flew to Flora, disappearing inside her.

With a wide smile, she took a deep breath. "I'm connected to Nature again! Thank you, ma'am!"

"You girls go back to your rooms now," said Faragonda, "And I'll see you at dinner."

"Actually, we missed lunch," said Bloom, putting a hand on her belly. It gurgled, and everyone giggled.

"Then go to the dining hall, and I'll get Maestro Scolia to make you something," said the Headmistress.

Happy and talking excitedly the Winx Club exited the office, leaving two very relieved teachers behind.

wcwcwc

They walked slowly to the hall, clustered around Flora. They could hardly bear to be beyond arm's length from her. As she opened the door, Flora said with a laugh, "Come on, back off a bit! I can't breathe!"

"We just want you to know how much we care about you," said Musa.

The blush that appeared on her tan skin was very deep.

"Tecna, why did you go out of your way to tell the detective I noticed the inconsistency?" asked Layla.

The other Fairy looked at her with a small smile. "I believe in giving credit where it is due."

Layla accepted that with a nod and a 'thanks'.

As they sat down at their usual table, Flora asked, "How did you discover the deception in the first place?"

"The scheme depended on being seen as simple and straightforward, and the perpetrator hoping nobody would look deeper. It almost worked, too," said Tecna.

The school chef, as releived as any other teacher, went out of his way to make sure their lunch was extra-good.

wcwcwc

Back in the suite, Flora went to each girl and gave her a strong hug. "Thank you all for saving me. I'm sorry for trying to push you away."

"We understand, Flora," said Stella, "You were just trying to protect us."

"Where is Mirta?" asked the Flower Fairy. "I want to be sure she's okay."

"We don't know. Whatever happened made her disappear completely," said Bloom.

"Then let's go find her," said Flora.

"Now?" asked Stella, flopping in a chair, "Don't you want to rest? I'm exhausted."

"She might be in trouble, and the longer we wait, the worse it might get," said Flora, heading for the door.

"She WILL be in trouble if I found out she's responsible," grumbled Stella, but got up and went with them.

Transforming, they flew over the scene of the crime.

"Any ideas?" called Bloom.

"I'm going to consult with this tree," replied Flora. The one indicated was taller than any other nearby. She landed on a branch that was above the other trees and went to the trunk. Placing her hands against it she closed her eyes and stilled. After a minute, she smiled and opened her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly, and touched the tree gently.

Rejoining her friends she said, "The tree saw something flying that way," and took off. The others had to work to catch up with her, she was flying so fast.

"Down there," she called at last, and flew down to treetop height. She hovered, looking around, then landed by a particular tree.

"She's here," Flora said, looking at the tree.

"Where?" asked Musa, "I don't see anything."

"She's part of the tree, I can feel her," said Flora, biting back a tear. "Mirta! We're here and we'll get you out!"

"What do we do, Flora?" asked Bloom.

"Surround the tree, hold hands, and call up your magic. Let me direct it," said Flora.

They did as they were told, and with Bloom on one side and Musa on the other, Flora caused a magical wind to swirl around and around the tree. Faster and faster it blew, with the light from the magic (especially Stella's) growing brighter as it did.

With a last, silent, flash the wind died and Mirta stood before Flora. Then she collapsed.

They clustered around the girl, and Bloom used her healing magic to give her strength.

"Thank you, Flora," said Mirta, looking up at the Flower Fairy. "I gotta tell you, I really preferred being a pumpkin."

And the Dark Forest rang with their laughter.

"Did you see who did this?" asked Bloom.

"No. I was sitting with Flora after lunch, and all of a sudden I was a tree. Had no warning at all," was the reply.

Flora put her hand against the tree Mirta had been part of, but it didn't know what had happened either. She could tell it was happy not to have someone inside any more.

"I guess we'll never know, then," said Stella. "Let's get back to the school. I feel the need for a facial to relax these worry wrinkles."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but agreed it was a good idea to go.

They used a levitation spell to lift Mirta, despite her protests she was fine, and carried her back to Alfea and to the Infirmary. Nurse Ophelia decided to keep her overnight, just in case.

Saying good night to the half-Witch, they headed back to the suite.

wcwcwc

"Blast them!" raged Icy, "They figured it all out, and in less than a day! We can't underestimate them again!"

"Yeah," agreed Stormy, "They're smarter than I thought."

It would never occur to any of them that their scheme had been flawed, and even if it did they would never admit it. It wasn't the first time their pride and overconfidence had led to defeat, nor would it be the last.

"But the good news is they don't know who's responsible, so we're in the clear," added Darcy.

Icy sighed. "Well, it's over, and anyway I heard Darkar calling for us. Let's go."

The Trix left the room, and behind them the viewer dissolved into smoke that slowly vanished.

wcwcwc

After lunch the Winx Club, all of it, returned to the suite.

"So are we going to have a party or what?" asked Stella.

"Not tonight, Stella," protested Bloom, "I'm exhausted." Kiko was curled up in her lap, asleep.

"We all are," said Layla.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow night after classes," added Musa.

"I agree," said Flora, "That ordeal has me really tired. I just want to sleep and forget."

"Besides, Mirta's still in the Infirmary. She should be here if we're going to party," added Layla.

Just then Tecna came out of her room with an odd expression on her normally passive face.

"What's with you?" asked Stella.

"It's time..." said the magenta-haired girl hugging herself and looking down.

"Time for what?" asked Stella, confused.

"Time..." said Tecna, and looked at each Fairy, "But I don't know who to approach..." Tears sprang out from her eyes, startling Stella.

"Uh, guys, something's wrong here..." said the Sun Fairy.

"Oh, my," Musa guessed the problem at once and sprang up, running over and embracing Tecna.

To everyone's surprise Tecna returned the hug and they heard sobbing.

Flora leaned forward in her chair. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been holding in her emotions while this was going on, and she can't do it any longer," said Bloom, standing up.

"For me?" asked Flora, and Bloom nodded.

Flora went over to the sobbing Fairy, and at her touch Tecna let go of Musa and grabbed Flora. Musa gave Flora a gentle smile and a nod, and stepped away.

Murmuring comforting words, she put her hands on Tecna's back and rubbed it slowly.

"Tecna was the hero," said Bloom, "If it wasn't for her persistence and logic guiding us, whoever might have gotten away with it. She steered us all to the truth."

"Thank you, Tecna, thank you," said Flora, returning the hug. "I love you." She looked around. "I love you all!"

There was a reply, but none of them, even Musa with her affinity for sound, could have said what it was.

The End


End file.
